El secreto mejor guardado de Hermione Granger
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Fred y George descubren algo sobre Hermione y deciden preguntarle. La sorpresa que se llevan es que no es todo lo que reluce.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.

Este fic participa en el reto "Parodia si te atreves" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Esta fue una petición de Lady Cisne (a quién se lo dedico) y que pidió lo siguiente:

_«Los gemelos dejan unos bombones rellenos de amortentia en el vestuario de quidditch de Gryffindor. Las tres chicas los toman, pero la poción no era del todo perfecta y acaban todas enamoradas de...Greg Goyle.»_

El fic está escrito ya fuera de plazo, porque la persona que debía hacerlo no lo entregó a tiempo y quedó descalificada.

A pesar del título, he metido la trama que se pedía.

Yo no me hago responsable de todo lo escrito aquí. Así que,no me mandes la factura de ningún psicólogo ni nada tras leer esto.

**Advertencia:** Contiene comentarios algo subidos de tono. No me hago responsable si continúas leyendo. Los personajes están muy OoC, ya que esa es la gracia de las parodias.

Y, dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis con la historia. Yo, de mientras, huiré por si las moscas.

* * *

**El secreto mejor guardado de Hermione Granger**

* * *

.

En un lugar de Hogwarts, de cuyo nombre no consigo acordarme... ¡Bah! Es la clase de Pociones, no hay mucho misterio. En fin, a lo que iba, que me voy por los cerros de Úbeda y no es plan.

Como iba diciendo, se encontraban todos en la clase de Pociones, cuando el profesor Snape entró por la puerta de las mazmorras, con su sensual pelo grasiento ondeando al viento y paso firme hasta su mesa.

—Abrid todos el libro por la página trescientos novena y cuatro—dijo con voz cortante.

—Profesor, vamos por la página seiscientos veinticinco.

—¡No sea usted impertinente, señorita Granger!

—Soy Angelina Johnson, profesor.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llevarme la contraria, señorita Granger!

—¡Pero si soy Angelina!—exclamó lloriqueando.

—¿Quiere que sean diez?

—¡Es usted una persona horrible!—dijo echándose a llorar—¡Me discrimina porque soy negra!

—Pues sí, no nos vamos a engañar.

La pobre muchacha comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras una de sus compañeras la tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, ya que estoy—comenzó a decir el profesor—, he de anunciar que, por si no lo habéis notado, estoy saliendo con Hermione Granger, sí, lo confieso.

—Pero... profesor Snape—intervino una alumna de Hufflepuff—, ella está con Draco Malfoy. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

A Snape se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas—literalmente, tuvo que colocárselos en su sitio; le ocurría muy a menudo— al escuchar la noticia.

—¿Cómo osas decir tal falacia?

—Pues mejor que no le diga que también se ha tirado a medio castillo...

—¡Cincuenta puntos menos para todo aquel que ose calumniar a mi angelito!

—Pues usted dirá lo que quiera, pero su angelito se ha cepillado a medio Hogwarts—replicó un alumno de Slytherin—. Y el otro medio aún se sospecha.

—¿En qué os basáis para afirmar eso? No tenéis pruebas de ello...

—La única prueba que tengo—comenzó a decir un chico de Gryffindor—, es que yo me la tiré. Y fue porque me la "recomendó" otro chico de séptimo curso.

—¿Pero qué coj...?—exclamó sorprendido el profesor de Pociones—¿Se puede saber cuántos se ha meneado esta tipeja?

—Pues...—una chica de Ravenclaw sacó una calculadora y comenzó a teclearla—según mis cálculos, unos 389 alumnos. Eso sin contar con el profesorado, que redondea a los 400 justos.

—¿Pro...fesorado?—Snape no daba abasto de lo que escuchaban sus oídos—A ver, ¿cuántos de aquí os habéis pasado por la piedra a Hermione Granger?

Se hizo un silencio.

—Levantad la mano, os lo ordeno.

Toda la clase levantó la mano. El profesor Flitwick entró por la puerta con la mano levantada. Y McGonagall. Y Sprout. Un maullido no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Snape también hizo entender que él también se benefició a su dueña. Y, lo más sorprendente aún si cabe: un tentáculo asomó desde una de las ventanas de la mazmorra (¿las mazmorras tienen ventana? Ni idea, pero en esta sí). Por cierto, yo no puedo levantar la mano, pero doy fe de ello.

—¡Por los calzones empalominados de Merlín! ¿Pero es que esta chica es una insaciable o qué?

—Ni idea—respondió un alumna de Gryffindor—, pero échale las culpas a todas esas fans que se empeñan en emparejarla con todo quisqui. Ella sólo quiere complacerlas a todos, nada más.

El profesor Snape comenzó a llorar. Hermione era para él alguien importante. Era la única que podía sustituir a Lily. ¡Pero es mucho más guarra que ella! Y ya era decir, ya que Lily acabó con James, que eso duele que te cagas. Salió corriendo cual nena pequeña de la mazmorra.

—¡No es justo!—gritó lloriqueando.

Al salir de la clase, George Weasley miró a su hermano pensativo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de una cosa, Freddie?

—¿Que a Angelina casi se le ve un pezón cuando se ha puesto a llorar?

—No...

—¿Que McGonagall miraba de una manera extraña a Sprout?

—No...

—¿Que Snape se ha lavado por primera vez en su vida el pelo?

—¡No!

—Pues entonces me rindo.

—Vaya, luego dicen que los gemelos comparten ideas...

—Eso es un mito, Georgie...

—Ya veo...—George meneó la cabeza para volver a lo que quería comentarle a su hermano—. En fin, a lo que iba. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que la amiga de nuestro hermano menor se ha ventilado a medio castillo?

—Sí, ¿y?

—¿No te parece un poco sospechoso?

—Pues no, pero vamos, que me la trae al viento y... ¡Espera! Un momento... ¿todo el colegio? ¿Y por qué yo no?

—Sí que lo hizo. El año pasado, ¿recuerdas que hicimos un trío?

—Ah, sí, es verdad—contestó asintiendo—¿De veras que hicimos incesto tú y yo?

—Sí, bueno, apenas nos tocamos, pero a una fan histérica le ponía cachonda y es lo que nos hizo hacer en una de sus historias...

—Ahora entiendo el por qué lo hice. Si es que...

—Lo que sigo sin entender es el por qué lo hace.

—¿Quién, la fan histérica?

—No, Freddie, el por qué se tira a todo lo que se mueve. Algún motivo tendrá. ¿No te pica la curiosidad?

—A mí lo único que me pica es el...—Y empezó a rascarse cierta zona sensible. No, mejor que no diga más o me arrepentiré.

* * *

Tras un buen repaso por todos los rincones del castillo, Fred y George dieron con el paradero de la joven Gryffindor. Se encontraba en esos momentos en... en... No, no, no, en cualquier sitio menos ahí y en esa postura... ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?! Es asqueroso...

En fin, sigamos. Fred y George encontraron a Hermione en... No, la encontraron a secas, sí, mejor así. Hermione, al ver a los gemelos, se... atusó el cabello alborotado (¡Já! Alborotado, sí, ojalá fuese eso nada más) y les sonrió.

—Hermione—comenzó a decir Fred, mirándola fijamente—, vayamos al grano.

Y, acto seguido, se acercó a la muchacha y le reventó una enorme espinilla que tenía en la frente.

—Ya está—dijo respirando fuertemente—. Llevaba rato queriéndolo hacer y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—A ver, que nos desviamos—refunfuñó George poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Lo que Fred y yo queremos es que nos expliques cómo es posible que te hayas cepillado a todo Hogwarts y por qué lo haces. Nos parece de lo más sospechoso...

Hermione resopló mientras se colocaba bien la blusa —o lo que quedaba de ella— y miró a los gemelos con desasosiego.

—Panda de cotillas que sois todos, de verdad—resopló mientras que saludaba sonriente al conserje.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger—saludó éste demasiado contento a lo que todos nos tiene acostumbrados—. Que pase usted un buen día.

—Lo mismo le digo, señor Filch.

—¡¿Filch?!—exclamó George, asqueado— ¿El amargado y _squib_ Argus Filch? Será una broma...

—Nop—contestó en rotundo la Gryffindor mientras sujetaba sus libros y se encaminaba hacia la siguiente clase—. Argus sólo necesita un poco de compañía femenina, nada más. Se le coge cariño cuando se le conoce de verdad—La joven les guiñó un ojo y ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo haces? En serio, es asqueroso.

—Muy simple. ¿Cómo crees que he conseguido ser la chica más inteligente de todo el colegio? ¿Te piensas que me ha sido realmente fácil? Pues la respuesta es "no". Mi nota media no sobrepasa de la normal, pero a mí no me basta con eso. Yo necesito ser la mejor en todo, ser perfecta, ser una sabelotodo. Me encanta serlo. Pero claro, no puedo serlo con mis características, así que he de conseguirlo por otros medios. Y, al parecer, todos necesitan un poco de mimos para que caigan redondos a mis pies. Consigo de ellos lo que quiero.

—¿Y cómo lo haces? ¿No se te resisten ni nada?

—¡Oh, sí, claro que lo hacen! Pero tengo un as en la manga siempre. Claro que con más de uno no necesito usar nada contra ellos para que estén besándome los pies, la verdad. Con Snape, por ejemplo, tan sólo he de ponerme una peluca rojiza y unas lentillas verdes y ya lo tengo babeando por mí. Fue pan comido.

—¿Y la profesora McGonagall? Aún sigo alucinando con eso...

—¡Ah, sí! También me fue fácil. Hace un par de años me "equivoqué" con la Poción Multijugos y me convertí en gato—Una sonrisa picarona apareció en su rostro—. Confieso que no me equivoqué; fue una gran estrategia para despistar a ese par de idiotas que son Harry y Ron para poder conquistar a Minnie mientras ellos averiguaban aquello de la Cámara de los Secretos y blablablabla... Ya tendréis que saberlo.

—Vale, no quiero saber qué hiciste con los demás—comentó Fred poniéndose verde. Hermione negó con la cabeza, mirándolos decepcionada.

—Pensé que erais más listos, mis adorables gemelos Weasley. A ver, pensad un poco.

—Ehm... ¿Soborno?—preguntó Fred.

—No.

—¿Coacción?—se le ocurrió George.

—Tampoco.

—¿En serio me estáis diciendo que no se os ocurre nada?

—Nop—dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

—¿Y no se os ha pasado cosas por la cabeza cosas como "Filtro de amor" o "Amortentia"?—dijo exasperada, enseñándoles una botellita rosa que sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica.

—A mí sí, pero, ¿eso no sería caer demasiado bajo?

—¡Hablaron quienes no tienen ningún tipo de moral o escrúpulos a la hora de gastar bromas!

—Gastar bromas no es inmoral—replicó George.

—En fin—le cortó Hermione—, el caso es que... con un poco de esa poción y consigues enamorar a cualquiera.

—¿Pero eso no será... algo peligroso?

—Más peligrosos son esos ridículos inventos y nadie os dice nada—dijo Hermione con tosquedad.

—Está bien—dijo Fred—, ¿cuánto pides por esa botellita fucsia?

—Fred, ¿qué pretendes hacer?—comentó un sorprendido George.

—Sshh, calla—chistó su hermano—, que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

—Por ser vosotros—contestó al fin Hermione—, os lo dejo en dos galeones.

—¿Dos galeones por esta botella tan canija?

—Así es. Y no me tentéis a ponéroslo más caro.

—De acuerdo—dijo Fred sacando dos galeones de un bolsillo y entregándoselo a la chica—, no hay más que hablar.

—Miedo me da saber para qué quieres esa botella, hermano.

—Pues a mí me es completamente indiferente—recalcó Hermione— y no me quiero hacer responsable de vuestras locuras.

—Tranquila, que no lo serás—contestó un sonriente y satisfecho Fred.

—Bueno, pues si no me necesitáis más por aquí, mejor me voy que voy a llegar tarde a clase.

—Sí—la interrumpió George, entrecerrando los ojos—, una cosa más.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Es cierto que eres la novia de Draco Malfoy?

—Ah, eso—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Pues sí, lo soy. No es un secreto. Únicamente para esos dos garrulos que tengo por amigos, claro está. Nunca se enteran de nada.

—Pero si te llevas fatal con él, ¿cómo es posible?

Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Es que os lo tengo que explicar todo?—bufó rodando los ojos— Con quien se lleva mal es con Harry, no conmigo. Hace un par de años comenzamos a hablar y... no sé, una cosa llevó a la otra y descubrí que Draco es como un cachorrito de lo dulce que es. No sabéis lo adorable que puede llegar a ser cuando quiere.

—Pero si Ron nos dijo que el curso pasado le arreaste un puñetazo.

—Ah, sí, eso. Es que nos peleamos y estaba cabreada con él. Y me vino bien para disimularlo...

—Tengo la extraña sensación—empezó a decir Fred—, de que no quieres que ni Ron ni Harry se enteren de lo tuyo con Draco, ¿no es así?

—Ni lo mío con Draco, ni con nadie, vamos. Si quiero ser vuestra futura cuñada, Ron ha de pensar que soy pura y casta, vamos...

—¿Futura cuñada? ¿No te casarás con Draco?

—¡Oh, no! De eso nada. Me casaré con Ron y tendré a Draco de amante. Así es más emocionante, ya sabéis.

—Perfecto—sonrió George de oreja a oreja—. Tendremos que agrandar las puertas de mi casa.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó Fred.

—Hombre, si vamos a tener un hermano cornudo, no podrá entrar en casa con las puertas tan pequeñas.

Ambos hermanos se echaron a reír. Menos Hermione, que se cruzó de brazos.

—Mejor que no sepáis qué os pasará si le contáis algo. Avisados quedáis.

Y dicho esto, la joven se giró sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió camino a la clase de Encantamientos.

—Por cierto—le soltó Fred antes de que desapareciera por completo de sus vistas—, ¿cómo usamos la poción?

Hermione se dio media vuelta una vez más y se sacó algo del bolsillo.

—A nadie le amarga un dulce, ¿no?—dijo comiéndose lo que parecía un bombón y se esfumó.

* * *

—¿Se puede saber qué piensas hacer con esos bombones, Freddie?—insistió George algo nervioso después del entrenamiento de Quidditch—Hace días que llevas planeando algo y sigues sin decirme nada. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Y temo que sea lo segundo.

—Pienso ponerlos en el vestuario de las chicas.

—Bien, ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Tú las entretendrás.

—¡¿Qué?! Oh, no, no, no. Sabes que se me da mal eso de hablar con las chicas.

—No me seas tiquismiquis ahora, George. No hagas que te arranque esa oreja tres años antes de lo previsto.

—De acuerdo—refunfuñó George tocándose su oreja izquierda—, pero ni se te ocurra tocar a Angelina, que ella es mi futura esposa. Sólo que ella aún no lo sabe.

—No prometo nada. Tú despístalas y yo haré el resto.

George accedió a regañadientes. Se acercó a las tres chicas y las miró de arriba abajo, nervioso.

—Apártate, George, debemos ir a los vestuarios y...

—No puedo, Angelina—contestó el aludido poniéndose una mano en el corazón fingiendo deseo— porque tú... tú eres mi... ¿medicina?

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Esto... yo...—miró de repente a Katie y le sonrió— ¡Oh, Katie Bell! Tu cara me recuerda a... ¿un bechamel?

—No, en serio, ¿qué haces, George?—insistió Katie y éste miró a la tercera chica.

—¡Oh, Alicia Spinnet! Tú eres...

—¡Ni se te ocurra continuar, Weasley!—le interrumpió Alicia poniéndole una mano en el rostro al pelirrojo y echando a andar hasta los vestuarios.

—Pues que sepas—comenzó a decir una vez se percató de que su hermano ya estaba fuera de peligro—que te has perdido una gran rima.

—Tranquilo, Weasley—dijo mientras entraba ya por la puerta del vestuario—. Sobreviviré sin saberlo.

Fred se acercó a su hermano sonriente y le hizo una señal de que todo estaba saliendo como lo habían previsto. Se asomaron un poco por la puerta del vestuario de las chicas, pero no alcanzaban a escuchar nada de lo que dicen.

—¿Qué es eso que hay ahí?—preguntó Angelina cogiendo una caja en forma de corazón. Llevaba una nota en el dorso— "Para la chica más guapa de Hogwarts de tu admirador secreto"—Angelina sonrió con picardía—. Está bien claro que esto es para mí.

—Un momento—se indignó Katie—, ¿quién te ha nombrado reina de la belleza? Yo también estoy muy buena, así que lo más seguro es que eso sea para mí.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a pelearse. Hubo hasta una pelea en el barro para disputarse la caja. Un silbido proveniente de Alicia llamó su atención.

—¡Chicas, chicas! ¿Os estáis escuchando? ¿En serio os estáis peleando por ver quién está más buena de aquí?—Alicia hizo un pequeño silencio y sonrió— Porque no habéis dado ni una, ya que esa soy yo—exclamó arrebatándole los bombones a Angelina.

—¡Esperad, esperad!—interrumpió Angelina—Está claro que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo. Así que propongo que, puesto que somos buenas amigas y compañeras, deberíamos repartirnoslo.

—Esta bien—respondieron Alicia y Katie a la vez.

—Muy bien. Pues entonces iremos a cenar ahora mismo y, al terminar, nos deleitaremos con este delicioso manjar que nos han ofrecido, ¿os parece bien?

Ambas chicas asintieron.

Afuera, Fred y George intentaban escuchar sin éxito la conversación, aunque algo les salpicó de barro. George miró a su hermano y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Me piensas explicar de una vez qué es lo que te propones con esto?

—Es muy simple—comenzó a explicar—: esas chicas van a estar loquitas por nuestros huesitos.

—¿Y no sería mejor que le pidiéramos salir sin necesidad de hacer nada de esto?

—También es verdad, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Además, así conseguimos que más chicas se interesen por nosotros.

—Pues yo sigo sin entender el por qué no mejor hacerlo sin esto...

—Porque así es más divertido. Además, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sensato?

—Ni idea. Supongo que desde que Rowling dijo que era un romántico y tú más frío y calculador. Por eso te mató a ti y no a mí.

—¿Me mató? ¿Dónde?

—Sí, Fred. Mueres al terminar el séptimo libro.

—Vaya, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa.

—¿De qué?

—De que me acabas de soltar un spoiler como una casa.

—Eso te pasa por ser tan lento leyéndote los libros.

—Ya, pero si muero al acabar el séptimo libro... ¡Qué pereza me da ahora acabármelos!

—¡Pero mira que eres vago!—exclamó George poniendo los ojos en blanco—Mira, ahí salen las chicas. ¿Crees que se habrán comido algún bombón?

—Pues eso lo comprobaremos en un momento.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron a las chicas, que estaban saliendo por la puerta de los vestuarios.

—Hola, chicas—saludó Fred con media sonrisa—. ¿No me veis nada raro?

—Sí—contestó Alicia tapándose la nariz—, el hecho de que a estas alturas aún no te hayas duchado. ¡Apestas, Weasley!

Fred se olió un poco el sobaquillo y casi se cae para atrás del tufo—doy fe de ello, os lo aseguro—. Cuando recobró el sentido, las chicas ya se habían marchado al Gran Comedor, donde se disponían a cenar. Los gemelos las siguieron y decidieron que lo más seguro era que, tras la cena, seguramente se comerían alguno. A Fred le pareció ver que Angelina llevaba en la mano la caja que él mismo había dejado llena de bombones, así que lo más probable es que hiciesen aquello.

* * *

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, todo el mundo les hizo el vacío, mirándolos con repugnancia.

—Freddie, teníamos que habernos dado una ducha antes de venir a cenar...

—Lo sé, pero es cuestión de tiempo que se coman eso y... ¡las tenemos en el bote!

—Pues yo creo que ni con un filtro de amor nos van a desear oliendo como puercos.

Pasados unos minutos, vieron cómo las tres chicas, percatándose de que nadie las miraba, sacaban la caja sigilosamente y la devoraban como si no hubiese un mañana. ¡Merlín! Se están poniendo como cerdas las tres a chocolate. Aprovechando el detalle, Fred y George—arrastrado por su hermano más bien—, pasaron "de casualidad" cerca de las chicas, las cuales miraban fijamente al frente.

—¿Estáis viendo lo que yo, chicas?—preguntó Angelina.

—Sí, creo que sí—contestó Katie.

—Yo tampoco me puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos—afirmó Alicia.

—Chicas, chicas—intervino Fred posándose frente a sus miradas—. No os preocupéis; tenéis Weasley para rato.

Angelina lo miró de soslayo. Su cara lo estaba diciendo todo.

—¡Apartaos, Weasley! Nos estáis quitando la visión...

Los gemelos se giraron para comprobar qué o quién estaba tras ellos y volvieron la vista hacia las chicas al comprobar que sólo había una persona y que, evidentemente, no podría ser ÉL.

—Pero si sólo es Goyle y...—Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase porque las tres amigas los apartaron bruscamente de en medio para dirigirse al Slytherin que, en ese preciso instante, estaba engulléndose un suculento pollo asado con salsa de curry.

—Hola, Grrrr Gregory—dijo Alicia dándole un lametón en la mejilla donde tenía un poco de salsa.

—Ho-hola, chicas—saludó Goyle sin entender nada—. ¿Qué hacéis?

Las tres chicas comenzaron a reírse sin parar.

—¡Eres tan divertido!—dijo Katie entre risas.

Las muchachas empezaron a alabarlo y a decirle cosas un tanto subidas de tono. Claro que al joven eso le subió la moral, ya que nunca se había comido un colín en su vida. Al ver la escena, más de una chica se acercó y, sin saber cómo, pero comenzaron a ver de distinta manera al mejor amigo de Draco, que, por cierto, éste se encontraba en un aula vacía de la tercera planta haciendo cosas muy poco ortodoxas con nuestra empollona favorita.

Mientras tanto, Fred se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin parar de preguntarse cómo era posible que todo hubiese salido tan mal.

—Hermano—empezó a decir George—, yo a esto es lo que yo suelo llamar karma.

—Pero.. pero... Hermione nos dijo que...

—A la próxima lo haremos a la forma tradicional, Freddie.

—Pero... pero...

Y, sin decir más, George guió a su hermano hasta su dormitorio, donde estuvo días reponiéndose del gran impacto que le causó.

* * *

_**NDA:**__ Quería sacar todos los clichés que se me iban viniendo a la cabeza en esta historia. No sabía muy bien cómo encajar la trama que se pedía, así que creo que así quedó bastante bien._

_Siempre me ha hecho mucha gracia el hecho de que a Hermione la shippeen con tantos y tantos personajes, que ya roza hasta lo absurdo. Así que, por qué no, se me ha ocurrido esta original forma de homenajear a todas esas historias en las que ella se lía hasta con el vecino de enfrente. _

_La parte de los gemelos no me termina de convencer. No es que tenga mucho sentido, pero me temo que así son las parodias. xD_

_Espero, Lady Cisne, que te haya gustado la historia y que no te haya traumatizado mucho._

_Por último, añadir que en total han sido, según mi word, 3.500 palabras justas. Ni una más, ni una menos. _

_En fin, creo que eso es todo. Imagino que me dejaré algo por ahí, pero bueno, cualquier pregunta estaré encantada de responderla._

_¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? ¿Lechugas? ¿Pepinos? Si es esto último, me ahorráis ir al súper. xDD_

_Un saludo muy grande._

_**~Miss Lefroy Black~**_


End file.
